Edwina Sue
by FemaleChauvinist
Summary: Nessie has always assumed she couldn't get pregnant, but when she suddenly starts craving human food, Jacob begins to wonder…and the thought terrifies him.
1. Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** While the attempt has been made to be medically accurate, some artistic license has been taken, and statements made by Carlisle are not to be regarded as authoritative.  
Recognizable characters and plotlines are the property of Stephenie Meyer; all original characters and story © 2015 FemaleChauvinist. Cover drawing © 2015 FemaleChauvinist.

_Do not post without permission. Do not copy/print without including the above disclaimer in its entirety._

**A/N: See my profile for the alternate history behind the dates and Jacob's alpha power over Nessie.**

**Chapter One: Unexpected**

_March 2019_

_Nessie &amp; Jacob married five years_

**Jacob**

The smell of pancakes filled the room as I walked into the kitchen that morning. Nessie put a plate with a tall stack at my place and sat down across the table from me. That wasn't unusual; she almost always sat with me while I ate. What was unusual was the stack of pancakes on a plate in front of her.

"Please pass the syrup," she said calmly, as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"Nessie," I said slowly, "you don't like human food."

"Oh." She stared at the pancakes as if she hadn't realized what they were, then shrugged. "It smells good this morning, and I'm…hungry."

Hungry. She shouldn't even be thirsty; I'd just taken her hunting two nights ago. And as far as I knew, she'd never been _hungry_.

I watched with a morbid fascination as she poured syrup generously over her pancakes, then cut off a bite and put it in her mouth with obvious enjoyment. Nessie — eating human food of her own free will…and _enjoying_ it?

Suddenly I realized what it might mean; my fork slowly sank to my plate as I lost all my own appetite. I even felt a little sick.

I stood abruptly, and Nessie looked up in surprise. "Jake?"

"I gotta make a phone call."

I hurried out the door, out of the corner of my eye seeing Nessie shrug and fork two sausages onto her plate. I leaned against a tree in our front lawn and quickly dialed a number on my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Esme," I said quickly. "Is Dr Fang still there?"

"Yes, just a moment."

I heard the concern in her voice, and seconds later Dr Fang was on the line. "Jacob. Is something wrong with Nessie?"

"She's fine," I told him, "but she's sitting eating pancakes and sausages."

"By choice?" He sounded as incredulous as I felt.

"Yeah. And I thought…if Bells wanted blood when she was carrying Nessie…"

"You think she's pregnant."

"Is it possible?" I demanded.

"I certainly haven't ruled it out."

I groaned, slumping back against the tree. We hadn't pursued fertility treatments; I'd told Nessie it didn't bother me if we never had children. I didn't tell her how the idea of her being pregnant scared me.

"Jacob. It won't be like with Bella; Nessie is one-half vampire and the baby is only one-fourth. And if she's craving human food, that likely means it has more human than vampire characteristics."

"_Likely_," I spat. "You don't know for sure!"

"Jacob, she'll be fine," he said soothingly.

"I'm getting the first flight out," I growled.

"Fine," he said calmly. "Of course, you're welcome to stay with us until the baby is born — and as long as you like afterward. Let me know what time your plane's coming, and I'll meet you at the airport."

**oOo**

I groaned softly as I walked into the kitchen. In the time it had taken to arrange our flight and let Dr Fang know when to pick us up, Nessie had finished her pancakes and pulled my plate over to her side of the table.

She looked up a bit guiltily. "Sorry…do you want me to make you some more?"

"No thanks. You'd better start packing, Ness; we have to leave for the airport in an hour."

She stared at me blankly. "The airport?"

"I'm taking you to the doctor, Ness."

"But I'm not sick, Jacob!" she protested, laughing. "I've never felt better."

"Nessie. You are sitting here eating pancakes and sausages."

"So? They won't hurt me."

I sighed. "Nessie, don't you think it's a bit unusual for you to _want_ to eat them?"

For the first time, she looked a bit uncertain. "I suppose…but I don't think I need to see a doctor about it."

"Well, I do," I said bluntly. "Ness. What if… Did it occur to you that you might be…pregnant?"

"That's impossible," she scoffed.

"Your grandfather doesn't think so," I said in a low voice. "He'll be picking us up at the airport. Now come help me pack, or don't complain if it's not done right."

She stopped arguing. Everyone thought I gave my Nessie her way in everything, but that wasn't exactly true. I never gave in if I thought her health or safety was involved. But when I stood firm, she gave in so sweetly that it seemed as if she _was_ getting her way. Maybe because one of the things she wanted most was to please me… As alpha male, I had the power to order her, but I'd never had to.

**oOo**

Nessie ate her package of peanuts on the airplane, then looked at mine, lying untouched. "Do you want that?"

I shook my head, and she tore the package open, munching on the peanuts as if she'd eaten human food every day of her life. I turned away, unable to watch.

After the plane landed, we claimed our luggage and were headed for the doors to meet Dr Fang when Nessie stopped short in front of a donut shop.

"Jake, can I have a donut?"

"Nessie…"

"Please, Jake? All they gave us on the plane were those peanuts."

I sighed; when her safety wasn't involved, it really _was_ impossible for me to refuse her. "What kind?"

"The one with chocolate cream filling."

I left her to guard the suitcase while I bought the donut.

"Now come on," I said almost shortly as I handed it to her.

"Thanks, Jake," she said around a mouthful of pastry and cream.

I was relieved as I finally spotted Dr Fang; part of me somehow hoped that he might find some other explanation for Nessie's new appetite.

I saw his eyebrow lift slightly at the sight of Nessie busily engaged in devouring a cream donut, but he didn't remark on it. "Hi, Jacob, Nessie. How was your trip?

"Fine," I half growled.

Nessie swallowed and smiled up at him. "Hi, Papa."

He smiled back and pulled her against his side in a one-armed hug. "It's good to see you, Nessie. The car is this way."

Nessie finished her donut as we reached the car, and licked her fingers clean. "You have cream on your nose," I told her. I thumbed it off and put it to my own mouth, then grimaced, even that small bit of food turning my queasy stomach.

"So, how are you feeling, Nessie?" Dr Fang asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Nessie pouted. "I feel fine; Jacob's just a worrywart. Anyway, I _can't_ be pregnant."

Dr Fang chuckled. "Don't be too sure, Nessie. And if you aren't, then I think we definitely need to try to find a reason for this sudden change in eating habits."

"Did you tell the others?" I asked.

"Just Esme, Bella, and Edward. We'll wait and let the others know when we're sure." He pulled onto the winding drive that led up to the main house. Only he and Esme, Bella and Edward, and Bree were living there now; Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett were living nearby as married couples.

Esme met us at the front door, pulling Nessie into a hug. "Congratulations, Nessie!"

Nessie pulled away. "Wait until you know whether there's anything to congratulate me on." She slipped past Esme, going willingly into her parents' embrace. "I missed you," she whispered.

I frowned slightly; I had always assumed she was happy living on our own. Had she been holding back from me, knowing how I once felt about the Cullens? Edward met my eyes, but I couldn't read the answer there. He gave me the tiniest nod of his head.

"Come on up to my office, Nessie," Dr Fang said, interrupting the reunion. "Jacob, why don't you wait down here?"

I growled at him, earning a glare from Nessie, but didn't attempt to follow. I paced between the kitchen and the living room, glaring at the stairs and wondering what was taking so long. The others had the sense to stay out of my way.

At last they came down the stairs, the doc smiling, Nessie with a stubborn set to her jaw.

"Well?" I demanded.

Dr Fang put a hand on my shoulder. "Congratulations, Jacob. You're going to be a father."

**Next chapter coming next week!**

_I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know! _

_Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	2. Fear

**Chapter Two: Fear**

"It's impossible," Nessie scoffed.

Dr Fang smiled wryly, shaking his head. "You'll believe me when you start showing, Nessie."

"How long?" I demanded.

"I can't tell yet. She's never had a period, so I don't have any reference point to say whether things are progressing at normal speed. I'll see about getting an ultrasound machine tomorrow; I didn't want to go to the trouble when there was a chance she wasn't pregnant."

Nessie slipped her hand into mine. "Jake…do you really think I'm pregnant?"

"You heard your grandfather, Nessie."

She looked up at me anxiously. "You do…_want_ the baby, don't you?"

I forced a smile. "Of course." No one had ever told her that Edward had wanted to kill her…before he realized she wasn't a monster…but now I found myself wondering if she somehow knew. How aware had she been before she was born, anyway? "I'm just…worried about you, Ness."

Her face brightened into a smile. "That's silly; you know Papa will take care of me."

I felt the desperation in my eyes as I met Dr Fang's. He nodded slightly, resolve in his gaze; he would do everything he could to keep my Nessie safe.

I could only wonder if it would be enough.

**oOo**

By that evening, the rest of the family descended on us, congratulating me and Nessie and teasing Bells and Edward about being teenage grandparents. Was I the only one who was worried about Nessie at _all_? Didn't the rest of them even _care_ what happened to her?

The last straw was when I felt my worry melting away; I growled at Jasper, then turned and stalked outside. I _wanted_ to worry about her; _someone_ had to!

I stood gripping the porch post, and didn't turn when the door softly opened and shut behind me. "I understand how you feel, Jacob," Edward said quietly.

Well, yeah, I suppose _he_ would. Too bad he didn't care about his daughter as much as his wife.

"I do," Edward said quietly. "Listen to me, Jacob. You're remembering Bella the way Seth saw her…and picturing her with Nessie's face."

I shook my head, and he chuckled darkly. "Don't try to tell _me_ what you're thinking, Jacob Black. But it isn't going to _be_ like that. It isn't that Carlisle and I don't love Nessie and care about her; we just realize that there's nothing to worry about. Everyone else is taking our word for it."

I sighed. "Maybe you're right," I admitted. "But even if she _is_ stronger…she's so tiny. How can it be safe for her to carry _any_ child of mine?"

Edward took a step closer and put a hand on my arm. "Jacob, you're not thinking straight," he said quietly. "Your size is because you're a werewolf. You were average size until the werewolf gene was triggered; any child of yours will be average size, too. And you know Nessie isn't as delicate as she looks."

I drew in a deep breath; he made sense, but my mind wasn't ready to accept it. "I'd still feel a lot better if Alice could tell me what was going to happen," I growled.

"Jacob, I don't need Alice to tell you that Nessie's going to be fine."

"All right. Just promise me one thing, Edward. Promise me…you'll change her." My voice dropped to a choked whisper; I could hardly bear the thought.

"I promise," Edward said quietly. "If Nessie's life is in danger, either Carlisle or I will change her."

I stared into the night, fighting to keep the tears from spilling out of my eyes. _Thanks._

**oOo**

Nessie fell asleep easily that night, but I lay awake, watching her dreams as her hand lay on my cheek. She was riding me as a giant wolf — it used to feel odd, seeing it from Nessie's perspective, but I was used to it now — and at my heels frisked a tiny wolf-pup.

Well, I knew better than to worry about _that_; werewolves were never born in wolf-form. And of course Edward was right; they were average-size when born…

I drifted off finally, my dreams strange, twisted reflections of Nessie's.

Suddenly I sat up with a start. Moonlight was streaming in through the window, and Nessie's side of the bed was empty. I pushed myself up on my elbow. "Ness?" I called in a half whisper.

I got up and padded barefoot from the room. Eating human food, maybe she had just got up to go to the bathroom, but it was so unusual for her to wake before morning that I felt I had to find her.

The house seemed deserted; vampires didn't sleep, but found nighttime appropriate for other bedroom activities. Bree was probably outside making friends with skunks and raccoons.

I followed the glow of light from the kitchen and found Nessie perched on one of the bar stools at the center island, eating a roast beef sandwich made on a foot-long roll.*****

I groaned and leaned one hand against the doorjamb. "Nessie…"

She looked up, licking a drop of oil off her finger. "Oh, hi, Jake. Want some?"

I crossed the room and sat on the stool beside her. "Ness, it's the middle of the night."

"So? Humans have to eat more often than vampires."

"I know, but even werewolves don't get up and make sandwiches at midnight!"

She grinned impishly. "Pregnant women do. Here, have some."

I took the half sandwich she handed me and bit it half-heartedly. But I hadn't eaten anything since the day before, and as I tasted the crisp lettuce my appetite suddenly returned.

"Say, Ness," I commented as I got up to make us another sandwich, "I hope someone thought to go grocery shopping. A werewolf and a pregnant half-vampire are going to eat their 'props' in no time flat."

Nessie giggled. "Put some mayonnaise on, Jake."

I found myself grinning at her. "All right, but after this it's back to bed with you. We don't want Dr Fang hearing that I kept you up all hours of the night."

When my worry had left, I couldn't say. I only knew that, somehow, it had.

_*** Link to illustration can be found on my profile.**_

**Next chapter coming next week!**

_I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know! _

_Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	3. Blood Donor

**Chapter Three: Blood Donor**

Within a few days, Dr Fang determined that Nessie's pregnancy was progressing at close to the normal speed for humans. Though I wasn't exceptionally worried anymore, I still asked him to give her at least a basic checkup every day. There was no sense in taking chances, and even human pregnancies sometimes developed complications. Nessie showed no interest in going hunting, and since she had always been able to survive on human food, Dr Fang said it wasn't necessary to try to make her. Instead, he made sure she ate human food that was healthy for her and the baby.

"I'm going to have all the equipment we need for a caesarean," he told me about a month before Nessie's due date, "but I want to try for a natural birth if we can. If she needs blood for any reason, you'll have to be the donor."

I nodded; neither Nessie's blood nor mine was exactly like human blood. Mine wasn't an exact match for hers, but it had saved her life once before. "You're gonna be here, right?"

"I'll try to be, but it's a little hard since Alice can't predict when the baby will come. But from now on, if I'm not in the house, Edward will be."

"Edward's an EMT, not a doctor," I growled.

"He has the degree," Dr Fang said mildly; "several of them. And don't forget, he's the one who delivered Nessie. If he could handle that, I really don't see him having a problem with a vaginal birth or even a more…'traditional' caesarean."

I growled, pacing around the room. "I know," I admitted. "And he hears your thoughts…he knows what you know."

"I'll try to be here, Jake," he said quietly. "But either way, Nessie will be fine."

**oOo**

Nessie stirred restlessly beside me, and I pushed myself up on my elbow. "You all right, Ness?" I breathed.

"Yes. Something just feels…different." She rubbed a hand over her belly, large now that her due date was only days away. "Go back to sleep; I'm fine." Even as she spoke, a startled expression crossed her face. "Oh!"

"Nessie?" _Edward!_

The next moment, our door swung open. "She's fine, Jacob," Edward assured me, hurrying to his daughter's side. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "I think the baby's coming, Nessie."

Nessie frowned. "It didn't really hurt."

"That was a mild contraction. Besides, you're half vampire; it may not hurt. Jake, why don't you bring her on into the office while I call Carlisle?"

Nessie tossed back the covers. "I can walk," she said crossly.

I gave her a chiding look and swept her into my arms.

Dr Fang's office currently resembled a hospital room, without the stark, sterile whiteness. I laid Nessie on the bed there and waited impatiently for Edward to join us.

"He'll be a little while," Edward said as he came in. "They just had several badly injured accident victims, and I told him there was no rush here."

I growled at him under my breath.

"Jake, she's barely started labor; it could be hours yet."

_Or it might not be._

He sighed, shaking his head. "I know how you feel, but, honestly, I can handle it."

It was three hours before Dr Fang pushed open the door to the room. Edward had threatened to send me out if I didn't stop pacing, but at the murderous tone of my thoughts he had turned away and said nothing more.

"Sorry I took so long," the doctor apologized. "How is she?"

"I can speak for myself!" Nessie snapped.

"Renesmée," Edward said quietly. "The contractions are fairly regular now," he answered his father.

Dr Fang smiled, crossing the room to lay his hand on Nessie's belly. Just the sight of his calm confidence made me feel a little better. "And how do you feel, Nessie?"

Nessie sighed. "I'm _fine_, Papa."

She needed sleep, was what she needed. Why did babies have to come in the middle of the night?

Edward's mouth quirked in response to my thoughts, but he said nothing.

Dr Fang kept his hand on Nessie's belly as another contraction gripped her. She had yet to cry out, and Edward had assured me that she wasn't just holding back for my sake; while it was a bit uncomfortable, she really wasn't in any pain.

The doc nodded in satisfaction as the contraction eased. "You're doing fine, Nessie," he encouraged quietly. He turned toward me. "Since she's half vampire, I was concerned that the pressure from the contractions might harm the baby, but her body seems to be accounting for its vulnerability."

It was two more hours before I heard the quiet joy in Dr Fang's announcement. "It's a girl."

I stared in wonder at the tiny creature he held. Her skin had the dusky tones of her Quileute blood; her hair was black and curled over her head. She was so small, I could have held her easily with one hand.

I barely noticed as Edward and Dr Fang finished tending Nessie and the baby, then slipped out of the room. I sat on the edge of the bed and offered the baby my finger; her fist didn't even close completely around it as she gripped it. "She's beautiful, Ness," I breathed into her hair.*****

"I know."

"How do you feel?"

"Thirsty," she admitted quietly. Great. Of course none of us had thought of the fact that she would go back to her vampire diet after the baby was born, and would need blood available. Well, Dr Fang had said I was the donor if she needed blood for _any_ reason…

I offered her the inside of my wrist. "Here."

She turned to flash me a grateful smile before sinking her teeth into the vein without hesitation. It wasn't as if this was the first time; there had been a handful of times since we got married when for some reason I was unable to take her hunting on the usual day. I had always insisted that she drink some of my blood as a snack to hold her over.

And that didn't include the times when we were in bed at night… The feel of my wife's tiny teeth sinking into my flesh gave me a strange pleasure, and, though she didn't take much then, there seemed to be something intimate about the idea of her drinking my blood. If her bites had left scars, my shoulders would have been masses of them.

"Enough, Ness," I said quietly as soon as I began to feel lightheaded. She never stopped on her own; she had been terrified the day I hadn't realized that and let her go just a little too far. But my voice was always enough to make her pull back.

I turned my wrist now so the blood wouldn't drip on the blanket. We watched the bite heal over, and then Nessie licked my wrist clean. I felt a shiver of pleasure at the feel of her tongue, and realized how much I had missed the bloodthirst. She wasn't Nessie without it.

_*** Link to illustration can be found on my profile.**_

**A/N: I could actually use help with a better name for this story… I don't mind names of characters as chapter titles, but I usually only use them for stories when I can't think of anything more original. And I especially don't like naming a story after a baby born during the story, because I feel like it gives too much away! (But out of three stories I've written about a baby's birth, all of them are named for the baby…) So send me a message if you have any ideas for a more original title!**

**Final chapter coming next week!**

_I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know! _

_Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	4. Mortality

**Chapter Four: Mortality**

**Carlisle**

I smiled at the sound of a newborn's cry downstairs. Nessie had named her after Edward; Edwina Sue. "I know Edwina is really the feminine version of Edwin," Nessie had admitted, "but Edwardine Sue sounds silly…" Why she was so set on Sue as a middle name I had no idea, but as long as Jacob had no objections I didn't question it.

Little Winnie was a healthy baby, and yet I found myself dreading what I had to tell Jacob and Nessie.

I heard Winnie's cries gradually stop as she fell asleep, and imagined Nessie laying her in the crib in her and Jacob's room. Any moment now, they would be coming up to my study, as I had asked.

The door stood halfway open, but Nessie still paused just outside. "Papa?"

I smiled, standing to greet them. "Come in, Nessie; Jacob." I crossed the room to push the door closed behind them. "Have a seat."

They sat together on the low sofa, while I took the armchair across from them. "I need to talk to you about Winnie."

Alarm leapt into Nessie's eyes, while Jacob's darkened with concern. "Is something wrong with her?" Nessie asked quickly.

"No," I hastened to assure her. "But I think you need to know…to the best of my knowledge…she's mortal, Nessie."

It took a moment for Nessie to understand, and then she visibly relaxed. "That's all right…you'll change her when she's old enough."

I sighed deeply; I had been afraid Nessie might see this as the solution. "No, Nessie," I said quietly, "I won't."

Nessie's face went white. "But…why?" she whispered.

I leaned back in my chair, gazing over Nessie's head as I thought for the hundredth…thousandth…time of the reason for my decision, a decision made long before Winnie was even thought of.

"I changed your father, Nessie, and after the first period of adjustment, he seemed reconciled to the idea of being a vampire. Three years later, I changed Esme." I smiled slightly at this point in the story; Esme was the only one I had never wondered if I had done right to change. "She…was willing to be anything, as long as it was by my side. And so…I hardly thought twice before changing Rosalie. She was dying; I thought your father needed a companion; I was sure she wouldn't mind any more than the others had."

I sighed again, rubbing my hand over my eyes. "But she did," I continued in a low voice. Rosalie would have preferred being left to die, and yet, somehow, she didn't resent me for changing her; it was an odd kind of forgiveness that I felt I didn't deserve. It seemed selfish to wish for more, and yet…I did. "And I decided then that I could never do that to anyone else… I don't have the right."

"But you changed Uncle Emmett," Nessie pointed out.

"Yes. Rose carried him home bleeding, begged me to change him…I had already sentenced her to this life; how could I insist that she live it alone? And Edward told me she was determined to try herself if I refused…how much worse would she feel, if she ended up killing him?

"We made the treaty with the wolves soon afterward," I went on, nodding slightly at Jacob. "It was easy for me to promise never to bite a human; I had already determined never to change anyone again."

"What about Momma?" Nessie asked. "I know Daddy changed her, but…would you have?"

"Yes. She knew what we were; had expressed her willingness to be changed. Changing her wouldn't have been playing God."

"So if Winnie _wants_ you to…"

"She may not, Nessie," I said gently. "She may fall in love with a human and want to live…and die…at his side."

"But if she _does_ want it…" Nessie insisted.

"Only if I'm sure it's really her choice," I said quietly, "not something she's doing because she thinks you want her to."

Nessie scowled at me. "You're not the only vampire with enough control!"

"There's still the treaty, Ness," Jacob put in quietly.

Nessie stared at him in horror. "Jake…you don't want Winnie to _die_!"

"You're talking as if it's happening tomorrow. She has seventy, maybe eighty or ninety years."

Nessie crossed her arms, glaring, and Jacob put an arm around her. "Nessie…you've always been immortal. But those of us who have been mortal know that mortality isn't always a bad thing."

She looked up at him, a new uncertainty in her eyes. "Jake, you don't…you wouldn't…?"

We both understood what she was asking; Jacob was only partly immortal. If he stopped phasing for any length of time, he would age and eventually die like any human. "Only if I lost you," he said simply.

Nessie sighed and cuddled against him. "But, Jake, what about Winnie?"

"Let her grow up first, Ness," Jacob said quietly. "There's plenty of time to decide."

The End

_I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know! _

_Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


End file.
